


Friendship Bracelets

by sloth316



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth316/pseuds/sloth316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandry likes making things for her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic to show my love for the little emelan babies. They are all so cute and perfect. I based this fic of some emelan friendship bracelets I made. I would love to include a picture but I don't know how to include pictures into this. This is my first published fic so I am not very sure how to work with archiveofourown. I also might not be a great writer so I apologize in advance if my work is terrible. I still hope you enjoy!

Sandry had dragged them all down to the living room of their house. They had all been busy but Sandry had been so excited that none of them could resist. They didn’t even have anything super important going on so they were glad for a reason to leave work.

“What is it?’ Daja said calmly when Sandry returned with Briar. “What did you gather us here for?”

Tris looked up grumpily from her book.

“Yeah, this interrupted my research session,” she complained

“Stop complaining,” said Daja as she grabbed Tris’s book from her hand.

Briar sat down next to her, waiting to hear what Sandry had to say. Sandry buzzed with excitement, looking like she would burst at any second. A big smile spread across her face.

“You guys are the best friends that I have ever known. You guys should know that.”

“We do. Now get on with it,” Tris said, slightly annoyed.

“Be quiet,” Briar said as he nudged Tris. “Let Sandry speak.”

“As I was saying,” Sandry continued. “You guys are my best friends. My life is so much better because of you guys. I wouldn’t be who I am without you. So I decided that I would make something to show that.”

Sandry took her hands out from behind her back, her smile stretching even more.

“I made you all friendship bracelets!”

She passed each one to her three best friends. They all marveled at the impressive little strips of thread. Each bracelet was of different colors that matched to each person’s magic. They were so tightly woven that the colors started to blend together. It almost seemed like one piece of fabric.

“These are really well done,” Daja said as she wrapped it around her wrist. A flash appeared as she tied it shut.

“I made them so that they would match with your magic, and your magic alone. I used colors that corresponded to your sort of magic to make the bond stronger. You can use it to store magic or just as jewelry, as you like.”

Briar stood up and grabbed her in a big hug. Daja joined him. Even Tris stood up to hug her.

“They are really amazing,” Tris said as she pulled away from the hug.

“But you don’t have one,” Briar said as she looked down at Sandry’s wrist.

“I don’t need one,” Sandry said humbly.

“But it would look so good on you,” Daja said. “It doesn’t seem right if we all have one and you don’t.”

“No, it’s really fine.” She turned around and left the house to go work with her uncle.

For the next few days, Sandry felt like her friends were avoiding her. Each time she would walk into a room with them, they would all move away from each other and pretend that they were doing something. They were acting very distant. It didn’t make any sense to Sandry. She was worried she had offended them or had done something that had put them off. The friendship bracelets had seemed like such a good idea.

Five days after she had given them the bracelets, Tris came running into her office.

“Sandry!” Tris exclaimed. “Come quick! It’s an emergency!”

Sandry dropped her work and ran after Tris. They got to their house in around twenty minutes. Sandry was out of breath, almost as much as Tris. She followed her in the living. She looked around but nothing seemed to be wrong. Standing around the room was Briar, Daja and Lark. They were just talking calmly. They all turned to face her as she and Tris came through the door way.

“What happened? What’s the emergency?”

Briar turned to Tris.

“You told her it was an emergency?” Briar said.

“It was the only way I could think of that would get her to come without having to explain.”

“There are so many better excuses you could have used,” Briar said as he picked up something and walked over with Daja.

“I didn’t grow up on the streets. I don’t have as a quick thought to lies as you do.”

“But you did lie.”

“Will the two of you shut up?” Daja yelled softly at them. She turned back to Sandry.

“Close your eyes,” she told Sandry. Sandry was uneasy but she did it. She heard a rustle of fabrics and felt something slip around her wrist.

“Open them,” Tris said.

Sandry opened her eyes. All her friends were smiling. She looked down at her wrist. There was a brand new bracelet tied on.

“We made it for you,” Briar told her.

“It was difficult because none of us knew how to work with thread or even how to make these bracelets. Tris knew a little from a textile book she had read recently but it still wasn’t enough. We asked Lark for a lot of help,” Daja said, nodding at Lark.

Sandry looked over at her.

“It’s nothing. They did almost everything. I only showed them the pattern of how to make it,” Lark said humbly from the other side of the room.

Sandry stared stunned at the bracelet. It was a simple one with little stones threaded all along it. It wasn’t the best weaving Sandry had seen but it was her favorite. The colors were very simple and complemented her clothes.

“The stones glow so you can have light with you everywhere,” Briar said.

“I’m not as afraid of the dark anymore.”

“We know that isn’t true,” Daja remarked.

Sandry grabbed her friends into a tight hug, barley able to wrap her hands around the three of them. They wrapped their hands around her, creating one giant lump of them. All of their bracelets glowed.

“This is why you guys are my best friends,” Sandry said.

 


End file.
